


11. První tanec

by Aileeah



Series: Smrt a život Sherlocka Holmese [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, Fix-It, John Watson Has Feelings, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Svatba se nezadržitelně blíží a John je vzorným snoubencem... Nebo se o to alespoň maximálně snaží.





	11. První tanec

_Rekla ano! :-) John_

Sherlock hodí mobil obloukem přes místnost a hlavu s útrpným zaskučením schová pod polštář. Příštích pár dnů stráví mučením houslí, hladověním a střílením do zdí, dokonce i vytáhne lahev archivní whisky. Chvíli si připadá jako předpisově ostřílený drsňák, přesně jako ti z Johnových oblíbených filmů, kteří mlčky trpí a skleničku mají vždy proklatě nízko. Dojem ovšem za dvě hodiny značně pokazí fakt, že dotyční asi mají trochu víc praxe a míň hladovky, a na rozdíl od Sherlocka pak zbytek noci nestráví zvracením.

*

John si oproti tomu vychutnává opravdu šťastné období. Svoji budoucí ženu překvapí romantickým víkendem v luxusním hotelu, kde si spolu užívají vířivku, masáže i obrovskou měkkou postel, z které skoro nevylézají. Hodně si povídají, čtou, milují se a Johnovi připadá, jako by se vrátili do zamilovaných začátků.

Po návratu domů splní svůj slib a Mary se věnuje, nakolik mu práce dovolí. Chodí domů co nejdřív, překvapuje ji květinou nebo oblíbenou kávou, je pozorný, zábavný, dokonce i na ty farmářské trhy bez řečí vyrazí. Ne, že by se na nich tedy nějak královsky bavil, ale to přece dobří partneři dělají, ne?

Sherlocka nevidí snad tři týdny, a když se k němu jedno odpoledne připojí, je duchem napůl nepřítomný a neustále detektivovi vypráví o tom, jak dobře si při vylepšování jejich vztahu vede a jak báječně se s Mary mají. Je natolik zaujatý sám sebou, že si ani nevšimne, že je Sherlock pobledlý, podezřele nemluvný a působí sklesle.

*

Týdny plynou v relativní pohodě, Mary je šťastná a začíná vybírat vhodné místo a šaty a spoustu věcí kolem a John se stále snaží být tím nejlepším partnerem. I tak ale s postupem času jeho nasazení postupně opadá, jak už to tak s dobrými předsevzetími bývá, a věci se pomalu vrací na jakýsi předkrizový normál.

Řeči o látkách a výzdobě a uspořádání židlí ho pořád k smrti nudí, stejně jako stále nemá rád Maryiny pomlouvačné kamarádky, pitomé moderní divadlo nebo vlasy v umyvadle. Ale celkově vzato se má dobře, vztah funguje a umí si představit, že jeho život bude už navěky vypadat takhle. Kompromisy. To přece dospělí dělají, ne?

K Sherlockovi se při řešení případů čas od času připojí, i když ne tak často, jak by si přál. Frekvence se ustálí na nějakém přijatelném normálu vzhledem k práci i Mary, a byť není zrovna nejvyšší, tak každá akce vždycky stojí za to. Sherlock už je zase v pořádku, srší energií, jiskří, směje se a jeden bláznivý nápad střídá druhý. John si vždycky těch pár hodin připadá jako v jiném světě, odhazuje všechnu serióznost a chování příslušné muži v jeho věku, a domů se vrací rozzářený smíchem a adrenalinem, omládnutý, fyzicky zničený a psychicky rozjařený.

Mary si ho dlouze prohlíží zkoumavým pohledem, obličej zachmuřený se stínem pochyb, ale nahlas neříká nic _. Každý potřebujeme koníčka, i kdyby byl sebedivnější_ , přesvědčuje sebe samu. _To je přece úplně normální_. Když jí myšlenky zaletí k těm znepokojivým proměnám a začnou je pochybovačně zkoumat, okamžitě je zaplaší. _Všechno je v pořádku_ , opakuje si s pohledem upřeným na svůj prsteníček se zásnubním prstenem. _Všechno je fajn._

 

*

 

Svatba se kvapem blíží, místo je vybráno a zarezervováno, zasedací pořádek hotov, menu sestaveno, nevěstiny šaty šije vyhlášená švadlena a ženichův oblek už je v podstatě připravený k vyzvednutí.

Mary se právě chystá na víkendovou dámskou jízdu kamsi na venkov, odkud se hodlá vrátit až v pondělí - musí si přece ještě pořádně užit svobodného života, dokud je čas, říká se smíchem.

John proti tomu nic nenamítá, po práci si zajde na skleničku s kolegy a v sobotu se vydá Sherlockem, s kterým nakonec stráví celý víkend. Většinu z něho samozřejmě zabere nejnovější případ, snaží se vypátrat ztracené dokumenty s obchodním tajemstvím nevyčíslitelné hodnoty, což je sice trochu nudnější, než nahánění vrahů po střechách, ale i tak si adrenalinu a zajímavých zvratů užijí do sytosti.

Vymetou zapáchající boční uličky s kontejnery i luxusní kluby a soukromé kanceláře s ohromujícím výhledem, nahání v pochybných čtvrtích komplice s průměrným IQ vycpaného ptakopyska a jednají s pár nejvyššími průmyslovými magnáty v zemi.   

Johna po celý víkend nepřestává fascinovat, s jak samozřejmou grácií Sherlock zapadne do každého prostředí, a každou chvíli se přistihne, že ho pozoruje s užaslým obdivem. Sám si v ošuntělé bundě a okopaných keckách v tom všem mahagonu a mramoru přijde naprosto nepatřičně, z ceny nonšalantně nabízených drinků se mu protáčí panenky a nejraději by byl neviditelný, zato Sherlock… Sherlock se chová samozřejmě, přirozeně, jako by sem patřil odjakživa, a nejeví ani nejmenší známky nepohodlí či nervozity. Sice je na to lépe oblečený, to je pravda, ale John absolutně nepochybuje, že by si úplně stejně počínal i s holým zadkem zabalený zase jenom v prostěradle – a všichni ti hlavouni by se k němu i tak chovali stejně uctivě. Neuvěřitelné. A o pár minut později už skáče po zrezlých schodištích, prolézá přetékající kontejnery a brodí se blátem, hladce, bez námahy, bez sebemenší újmy na eleganci nebo dramaticky vlajícím kabátě. _Ten chlap je přírodní úkaz_ , mumlá si John nevěřícně pro sebe, zpocený, špinavý, boty přilepené k chodníku jakýmsi smradlavým hnusem, _to prostě není možný_.

Na oslavu úspěšně zakončeného pátrání je pozvou do restaurace, kde by Johnův měsíční plat stačil tak možná na sklenici vody. Z kohoutku. Nejraději by pozvání odmítnul a šel do bistra na čínu, ale nakonec si řekne, že proč ne, alespoň těm snobům udělá trochu díru do rozpočtu. Místo nudné konverzace se s chutí věnuje předkrmům a aperitivům, které jsou opravdu fantastické, a říká si, že být boháč není vůbec špatné.

Vzápětí se se rapidně obrátí k lepšímu i zábava - všem přítomným kravaťákům se ve stejnou chvíli zběsile rozpípají mobily a vzápětí se všichni s mnohým vyjádření lítosti omluví, zvednou a spěchají na jakýsi neodkladný krizový mítink. Ale pánové ať se prý hlavně nenechají rušit a užijí si večeři!

John se Sherlockem se tedy rozhodně rušit nenechají, a jakmile zůstanou u stolu sami dva, vymění si rozjařené pohledy: „Bylo by vám po chuti postupovati abecedně, můj drahý doktore Watsone?“ zamává Sherlock jídelním lístkem a John vyprskne smíchy.

Nakonec uznají, že abecedně by to asi nezvládli, tak si prostě vybírají ty nejzajímavější položky, které jim nosí v tak titěrných a bizarně přezdobených porcích, že jich zdolají pěknou řádku. Ve formálně škrobeném prostředí exkluzivní restaurace se výborně vyjímají – John vypadá, jako by právě vylezl z kanálu a oblékl se u Armády spásy, Sherlockův zvučný hlas s peprnými komentáři se nese celou místností a jejich společné výbuchy smíchu vyvolávají dobře tajenou nevoli na tvářích dokonale uhlazených číšníků. Celé je to tak neuvěřitelně absurdní, až je to vlastně úplně geniální.

 „Já si normálně připadám jak v nějakým skeči od Monty Pythonů,“ bublá smíchy John a nenápadně ukáže směrem k číšníkovi, stojícím diskrétně a rádoby neviditelně za velkým sloupem z leštěného dřeva. „Tohle prostě není normální. Taky máš pořád pocit, že musí každou chvíli vyskočit a začít zpívat? ‚ _Nikdy jsem nechtěl být číšníkem! Vždycky jsem chtěl být… dřevorubec! I‘m a lumberjack and I’m ok_ …‘“ zabrouká profláknutou melodii.

„Ne, to ne,“ opravuje ho Sherlock s cukajícími koutky, „já to vidím tak, že španělskou inkvizici nikdo nečeká! Jen počkej, teď trénuje neviditelnost a za chvíli natáhne kápi a zničehonic skočí mezi nás! A nezapomene svoje hlavní zbraně! Fanatickou víru a…“

John se chechtá, až slzí, představivost pracuje na plné obrátky a vypitý alkohol už udělal taky svoje. Po jídle zvládne ještě tři dezerty a lomí rukama, že s takovou se teda do svatebního obleku nevejde a Sherlock suše podotkne, že když je tenhle jeho žmolkovaný svetr, mimochodem s dírou na lokti, dost dobrý sem, do nóblhóch podniku, tak s ním může klidně i k oltáři. John po něm hodí vidličku, která mu beztak jenom překáží a nemá tušení, k čemu vlastně je.

Nacpaní k prasknutí si ještě vychutnávají nějaké ty položky z nápojového lístku, klábosí, chechtají se čím dál víc, až se k nim otáčejí hlavy od ostatních stolů, načež se zvednou a na Baker Street vydají raději pěšky, aby jim trochu slehlo a aspoň trochu vystřízlivěli.

Šněrují si to ulicemi, Sherlock vymýšlí dedukce o kolemjdoucích, tak absurdní, že mu je John prostě nevěří. Sherlock ale trvá na své pravdě tak vášnivě, že chytne nejbližšího chlápka za rukáv a halasně se ho ptá, jestli v posteli vážně preferuje-

Než stihne větu doříct, John ho od chlápka odtrhne, horkotěžko se mu omluví a Sherlockovi vynadá do úplně nemožných magorů. „Chceš dostat přes hubu?“ prská, Sherlock halasně prohlašuje, že on by se samozřejmě ubránil, a John o tom s aktuálním odhadem zhruba dvou promile na žíle stejně halasně pochybuje.

Zbytek cesty už absolvují bez potíží, a postupně aspoň trochu vystřízliví. Ne sice úplně, ale alespoň do jakž takž použitelného stavu, aby si nekoledovali o nakládačku nebo se nesvalili někam do pangejtu. Klábosí o všem možném, a když si v předsíni sundávají kabáty, na přetřes přijde i svatba.

„Ona chce waltz!“ stále poněkud obtížně gestikuluje John. „Chápeš to? Na první tanec. Jsem myslel, že budeme jen tak přešlapovat, jako každej, ale ne, bude prej waltz! A žádnej takovej ten základní, ten bych snad nějak dal, ale ten se všema těma kudrlinkama a otočkama! No chápeš to? Chtěla chodit na kurz, ale to jsme při tom všem nestíhali, tak jsem teda zvědavej, jak to za dva měsíce spasíme! Waltz, panebože, jako by ho v jednadvacátým století nějakej normální chlap uměl!“ máchá rukama rozhořčeně.

„No, jak já bych to jenom…“ začne Sherlock pobaveně. „Chceš ho ukázat?“

John vytřeští oči. „Děláš si prdel? Ty umíš waltz?“

„Kdyby jenom ten,“ ušklíbne se Sherlock laškovně.

„Jak to, ty vole?“

„K základnímu vzdělání každého mladého gentlemana klasické společenské tance neoddělitelně patří,“ ocituje Sherlock vlastní matku před pětadvaceti lety a kupodivu se při tom ani nezadrhne.

„Ježíšmarjá, vy jste ale snobská famílie,“ valí oči John. „Jako před dvěma sty lety v Rakousku Uhersku neřeknu, ale v Londýně jednadvacátýho století…“

„No já nejsem ten, kdo tady vyšiluje, že si na svatbě uřízne ostudu, já můžu jít na parket klidně hned!“ vrací šrapnel Sherlock. „Tak chceš to zkusit, nebo ne?“

John chvíli váhá, _ale nakonec proč ne_ , pomyslí si vzápětí, _spát stejně jít ještě nemůžeme a pohyb navíc se teď bude rozhodně hodit_ … A tak společně vyklidí z podlahy v obýváku fůru krámů – Sherlock zvolí delikátní metodu prudkých kopanců směrem do rohů – posunou křeslo a udělají si místo.

„Základní držení,“ začne Sherlock přednášku obdivuhodně artikulujícím hlasem, „levou rukou chytneš partnerčinu, držíš ji přiměřenou silou a nikdy, ale opravdu nikdy s ní při tanci nepumpuješ nahoru a dolu.“ Chytí ho za ruku. „Druhá patří na lopatku. To nám teď půjde hůř, ale Mary je podstatně nižší, takže to pak vyladíš.“ John mu plácne druhou dlaň kamsi na záda a rozpačitě se kření. „Stůj proboha rovně, Johne, musí to nějak vypadat! Ne jako zvoník od Matky Boží!“ zhrozí se Sherlock vzápětí, sám v předpisově rovném a dokonale elegantním postoji.

Následně vysvětluje základní kroky a začne Johna nemotorně stěhovat po obýváku. Klopýtají a šlapou si po nohách a John co chvíli ztrácí rovnováhu, připadá si neskonale absurdně a rozjařeně se pochechtává. „Možná by bylo jednodušší,“ poznamená hlubokomyslně, „kdybychom to zkoušeli míň nadraný!“ zakření se.

„Možná. Ale zase bys byl prkennější,“ uchechtne se Sherlock a nerušeně pokračuje v pohybu. John upřeně zírá na zem a snaží se si zapamatovat kroky, které mu připadají zbytečně komplikované.

„Nedívej se pod nohy,“ okřikne ho vzápětí sytý baryton, „dívej se nahoru. Na mě.“ John poslušně zvedne oči a doufá, že se u toho klopýtání nepřizabije. Pomalu upře pohled do Sherlockových, ten zlehka přikývne a usměje se.

Sebejistě ho vede pokojem, pravá levá, pravá levá a najednou už to nevypadá tak složitě. Čím méně kapacity Johnovi spotřebovává soustředění na kroky, tím více si uvědomuju teplo Sherlockovy dlaně na svém rameni, Sherlockovu vůni i zvláštní elektrizující pocit z jejich propojených rukou. Nemá malé ruce, to ani náhodou, ale v Sherlockově velké dlani se ta jeho skoro ztrácí, dlouhé, šikovné prsty jsou kolem ní pevně obtočené a jemně mu naznačují, kam má jít. Je to… příjemné. A trochu znepokojující.

„Akorát mám pocit,“ zakření se nervózně, jak rozjařenost ustupuje náhle vzrůstajícímu napětí, „že až pojedeme naostro, tak mě partnerka nepovede. Nečeká se to spíš ode mě?“

„Samozřejmě,“ věnuje mu Sherlock jeden ze svých patentovaných zpruzených pohledů s protočenýma očima. „Ale na to budeš potřebovat umět kroky. Nejdřív si je zautomatizuj, pak povedeš. A pozor, teď přidáme otočku.“

Prvních pár pokusů je nešikovných, John škobrtá o Sherlockovy i svoje vlastní nohy, kácí se, omlouvá a směje. I Sherlock se usmívá. Postupně už to kazí čím dál méně, jsou čím dál sladěnější a brzy už výsledek začíná vypadat místo těžkopádného stěhování docela elegantně.

 _Tedy z mé strany_ , pomyslí si John s trochou závisti, Sherlockovy pohyby jsou elegantní od samého začátku _._ Bez námahy klouže místností, jako by nebylo nic přirozenějšího, dokonalý vzpřímený postoj a držení přesně tak akorát _. Stejně to není fér, že někdo už to má shůry dáno a s jakýmkoliv pohybem se vypořádá s grácií a samozřejmou elegancí - a jiný musí dřít jak mezek, aby vypadal aspoň trochu koukatelně. Jmenovitě já,_ žehrá John v duchu na nespravedlivou matku přírodu.

Tančí a tančí, John se stále dívá Sherlockovi do očí, a detektiv pohled upřeně opětuje. Nemá ale nic ze své obvyklé pronikavé bodavosti, je v něm teplo a spokojenost a ještě něco jiného, špatně definovatelného, oči se usmívají a zkoumavě vpíjí do doktorových.

John najednou cítí, jak mu planou tváře, _to bude tím teplem,_ pomyslí si _, a ten chlast tomu taky nepomáhá_ … Sherlock už se také začíná zadýchávat, hruď se mu zvedá rychleji než před chvílí a doktor si najednou palčivě uvědomuje jeho blízkost, dotek jeho kůže, jeho dlouhý, elegantní krk jen pár centimetrů od obličeje. Celý jeho obličej jen pár centimetrů od obličeje.

Ztěžka polkne a uhne pohledem, ale při jejich blízkosti není moc kam, a tak Sherlockovi chvíli zírá na krk, a když už to začíná být divné, přesune pohled zase o něco výš. Všímavým světlým očím se raději vyhýbá, a tak má spoustu času zkoumat ostatní rysy – nesouměrné obočí, drobnou pihu nad levým z nich, čelo s nepatrnými vráskami, na kterém se začínají perlit první kapky potu, i vodorovnou vrásku u kořene nosu, odkud mu pohled sjede na detektivovy rty.

Ty rty.

Rty, pro které by zabíjela každá žena, dokonale vykrojené a absurdně plné. Tak často je vídá stažené do pohrdlivé tenké linky, ale teď jsou uvolněné a mírné pootevření dává vyniknout jejich bezchybnému tvaru. Najednou od nich nemůže odtrhnout oči - a jako by to nestačilo, v tu chvíli se mezi nimi objeví špička jazyka a nevědomky je olízne. Dech se mu zadrhne. Ucukne pohledem zase na elegantní křivku krku, na drobné znaménko na pravé straně a kůži nad ním, která se zvedá a klesá se Sherlockovým pulsem.

A okamžitě si uvědomí, že to není běžný, klidný rytmus, ale překotně rychlý puls splašeně tlukoucího srdce. Oči mu překvapeně vylétnou k Sherlockovým a ten neucukne, ale pohled trochu nejistě opětuje. Vpíjí se Johnovi do očí se svojí typickou intenzitou, jako by se mu chtěl podívat až na dno duše, rty se mu nepatrně chvějí a ve tváři má nevyzpytatelný výraz, jako by právě sváděl těžkou bitvu sám se sebou. Proměnlivě světlá barva jeho duhovek ubývá a ubývá, jak ji pohlcuje temnota rozšiřujících se zorniček a John se snaží něco říct, cokoliv, ale z hrdla mu nevyjde žádný zvuk, tak jen naprázdno otevře a zase zavře ústa.

Ruce se mu začínají třást a připadá si, jako by se topil, náhle se mu nedostává kyslíku a v uších mu zběsile hučí. I Sherlockův klid vystřídá napětí citelné v každém svalu, najednou doktora drží křečovitě a dlaň, držící tu jeho, se začíná potit.

Vzduch v místnosti těžkne a dusí napětím a John začíná panikařit. _Asi bych měl něco udělat_ , přemýšlí zoufale, _musíme toho nechat, je na čase to utnou, začíná to být nějaký hodně divný_ … Ale neudělá nic, hlavu má úplně vygumovanou, všechny jeho smysly plně obsadil Sherlock. Ten neskutečný, bláznivý, nádherný magor v jeho náručí. Vytlačil všechno ostatní, jak to umí jenom on, s letitou samozřejmostí si nárokuje celé Johnovo vědomí - zářící, jedinečný blázen, z jehož gravitačního pole není úniku.

Hladce kloužou kolem místnosti, ani jeden z nich netuší, kdy se k sobě přitiskli tak těsně, nohy jedou na autopilota, tváře hoří, dech se krátí a oči se stále vpíjejí do sebe. Okolní svět zmizel v mlze a dávno přestal existovat, jsou tu jen oni dva, zcela pohlcení jeden druhým.

John zvedne hlavu ještě trochu víc, Sherlock svoji trochu skloní a ty nádherné rty jsou najednou tak blízko, John na ně omámeně zírá, teď už zcela bezostyšně, ale i do Sherlockova pohledu se vkrádá touha a s bídou skrývaný hlad. Ani on už nedokáže udržet emoce pod kontrolou, skloní se ještě o malý kousek, srdce mu zběsile buší až v krku… a najednou jsou ty nádherné, nádherné rty přitisknuté na Johnových.

Dech se mu na pár vteřin zastaví, stejně jako srdce - ty rty jsou přesně tak hebké, jak si představoval, ale to byla vždycky jenom fantazie, troufalý sen, který nebyl ochoten přiznat ani sám sobě, nedostižný sen, který nikdy nemohl změnit v realitu…

Neskutečnost té chvíle ho zcela ochromí, jak se s ní přetížený mozek naprosto není schopen vypořádat, i Sherlock je úplně nehybný, paralyzovaný hrůzou ze své vlastní troufalosti. Ani jeden nemá ponětí, jak dlouho tam spolu takhle stojí, přitisknutí k sobě, zamrzlí v čase.

Nakonec první ožije John, pomalu se odtáhne a pár vteřin si šokovaně zírají do očí. Oba zaskočení, vyděšení, ale neschopní se od sebe vzdálit byť jen o centimetr.

Aniž by k tomu dal tělu jakýkoliv příkaz, John vzápětí vyklouzne svojí rukou ze Sherlockovy dlaně a jemně ho pohladí po tváři. Sherlock ho bezhlesně a bez jediného pohybu pozoruje vyplašenýma očima, jenom dech se mu zadrhává v hrdle. Doktor pomalu přidá druhou ruku, vezme Sherlockův obličej do obou dlaní, přitáhne si ho k sobě a znovu ho něžně políbí. Jednou, podruhé, potřetí, jemně ho svými rty hladí po celých ústech, až se Sherlockův dech zrychluje do přerývaných mělkých nádechů. Slastně přivře oči a začíná Johnovi polibky vracet, neobratně, nevinně, rty po sobě kloužou, zkoumají, dotýkají se tak něžně, jako by se bály, že ten druhý každou chvíli zničehonic zmizí.

Sherlockovi uteče tiché zasténání a Johnovi se zatemní i ta poslední část příčetnosti, která ještě fungovala, chytí Sherlocka pevněji a hladově vklouzne do těch nádherných úst jazykem. Sherlock zlomeně zanaříká, pootevře rty, aby mu usnadnil přístup, a třesoucí se rukou mu zajede do vlasů. Johnovi se podlomí kolena. Nevinnost polibku se rychle vytrácí a do jejich pohybů se čím dál intenzivněji vkrádá touha, která velí objevovat, ochutnávat, laskat a polibek stále odvážněji prohlubovat.

Líbají se a líbají a je to nesnesitelně intenzivní, tisknou se k sobě, ruce putují po tvářích a vlasech, zábrany padají a masky se hroutí. Je to mnohem víc, než jenom fyzická záležitost, je to celé neskutečně intimní, plné něhy a roky potlačovaných pocitů. Sherlock se mu třese v náručí a po jeho obvyklém chladu nejsou ani stopy, je zcela otevřený, prýští z něj emoce a vydává se mu na milost a nemilost. John si maně uvědomuje mokro na Sherlockových tvářích, zatímco sám je úplně ochromený touhou, najednou už to nedokáže zapírat, už si nedokáže dál lhát ani vteřinu – touží po Sherlockovi jako nikdy po nikom, touží ho držet v náručí, dotýkat se ho, touží odehnat všechen jeho strach a zahojit staré rány, touží s ním být všemi způsoby, jakými s někým být lze. Sherlockova touha po tomtéž je cítit z každého dotyku, každého pohledu, každého marně tlumeného zasténání.

Líbají se jako smyslů zbavení, ruce zběsile tápou po každém kousku holé kůže a John na stehně cítí, že je Sherlock tvrdý jako kámen, což by ho asi mělo vyděsit, není přece gay, ale neděsí ho to ani trochu a snaží se k Sherlockově erekci co nejtěsněji přitisknout svojí vlastní. Sténá tak nahlas, že už skoro křičí, a jeho sebeovládání je na prahu absolutního selhání, ztrácí soudnost, všechny myšlenky a přesvědčení mizí, zůstává jenom touha, palčivá, nesnesitelná a spalující, už nedokáže-

 

„Haló-ó, hoši!“ ozve se náhle na chodbě zpěvavý hlas a na schodišti se rozezní těžké kroky. Sherlock s Johnem od sebe s leknutím odskočí a připitoměle na sebe zírají. Vypnutý mozek se s protesty a šnečím tempem znovu aktivuje, kouzlo okamžiku nenávratně mizí a sotva stihnou udělat pár kroků od sebe, ve dveřích se objeví hlava paní Hudsonové.

„Promiňte, hoši, že ruším v tuhle hodinu, ale zničehonic mi vypadl signál u televize,“ spustí rozčileně a naštěstí ve svém rozhořčení vůbec nevnímá, jak zaražení a vygumovaní oba jsou. „Zrovna, když slečna Marplová už skoro měla vraha! A ta krabička na televizi tak divně bliká! A je úplně horká! Aby se něco nestalo! Ještě abychom vyhořeli... Mohli byste se na to jít podívat?“ přejíždí pohledem z jednoho na druhého.

Sherlock ještě nevěří svému hlasu, a tak jenom beze slova přikývne, paní Hudsonová se spokojeně otočí k odchodu a on ji prkenně následuje. John se potácí hned za ním, paralyzovaný zděšením, v hlavě uragán myšlenek.

Před bytem paní Hudsonové se zastaví. „No, já… Já už jsem byl stejně na odchodu,“ vykoktá ze sebe zbaběle, aniž by se na Sherlocka byť jenom podíval. „Tak já asi raději… půjdu. Vy to určitě zvládnete!“  A než se k němu Sherlock stihne otočit, chňapne z věšáku bundu a zmizí na ulici, kde se mu podlomí kolena.

Dopotácí se za první roh, kde se roztřeseně opře o zeď domu, schová hlavu do dlaní a propadne absolutní panice.

_Do prdele. Do prdele! Co to kurva...? Do prdele!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> Necháte mi komentář? Těším se na ně!


End file.
